customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 23rd Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 23rd riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: This is the first Barney stage show tour Barney's Big Surprise to be released on home video on May 19, 1998, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. The next would be the second national stage show tour Barney's Musical Castle released on home video on March 6, 2001, and the third national stage show tour Barney's Colorful World released on home video on September 14, 2004. This live show Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour would've been released on home video in 2007, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. This stage show Barney's Birthday Bash would've been released on DVD in 2011, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. Both the regular and Christmas versions of Universal Studios Florida's live attraction A Day in the Park with Barney would've been released on home video, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. These 1988-1989 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach would've been re-released on VHS in 1996. These 1990-1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, Waiting for Santa, Let's Be Healthy, The Backyard Gang Sleepover, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney were re-released on VHS in 1996. All About Eve (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of All About Eve and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Santa Clause Preview # Pocahontas Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # A Goofy Movie Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The back cover of the Canada, U.K., Spanish and Portuguese DVD release "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" shows a cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff and the kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) in Season 11 in the color of light sky blue background. Since the 2-pack VHS tapes "Barney Bonus 2 Pack: Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes," "Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers," "Barney's Colors & Shapes," "Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister," "A to Z with Barney," "Stick with Imagination! / Ready, Set Go!" and "It's Home to Me / You are Special," the first DVD "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" was released in a 2-pack edition with Season 11 episodes for discs 1 and 2. In October 2015, a year after its original release This is My Habitat, it was re-released on DVD in a Modern Collection box set, but with the trailers than the ones from the first release from 2014. Born Yesterday (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Born Yesterday and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Pocahontas Preview * The Aristocats Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * Cinderella Preview * "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Father of the Bride (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Father of the Bride and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Sleeping Beauty 1995 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # A Goofy Movie Preview # Cinderella Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Sunset Boulevard (45th Anniversary Edition) These Space Racers DVDs were not distributed by HIT Entertainment, it only produced by Maryland Public Television and American Public Television. In the back cover of the Space Racers DVD, that contains the HIT Entertainment logo from 2006-present, although it was from HIT Entertainment which means this Space Racers DVD release was produced by Maryland Public Television and American Public Television. This actual home video with new content Barney's Furry Friends was released on DVD on July 27, 2015. It also has the bonus episodes Here Kitty, Kitty! from Season 8, Best in Show from Season 11 and Puppy Love from Season 7. It was also re-released in 2013 with the fake closing previews for Barney's Colorful World from 2004, Bob the Builder: The Live Show! from 2004, Angelina Ballerina: Love to Dance from 2009, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue - The Movie from 2010, The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! from 2004, Kids for Character: Choices Count! from 1997, Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Might Movie Star from 2004, Kipper Helps Out from 2004 and the trailer for Wild Animal Baby Explorers, at the very end of this. This actual Barney Home Video, with new content Barney's Musical Zoo was released on DVD on January 4, 2011. It also contains the bonus episodes Riff's Musical Zoo from Season 11, Special Skills from Season 10 and Rhythm from Season 10. It was also re-released in 2013 with the old fake closing previews for the first version of Kids for Character and Barney's Talent Show from 1996. King Solomon's Mines (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of King Solomon's Mines and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Oliver and Company 1996 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # The Aristocats Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. See Barney Live! In his new stage show Barney's Colorful World presented by Toys "R" Us. A 90-minute musical trip around our colorful world! On sale now! The Third Man (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1994 VHS of The Third Man and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Santa Clause Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Pagemaster Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # The Lion King Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. BARNEY IN CONCERT 2015 DVD UNBOXING When I'm in spring break, I've got the Barney in Concert 2015 DVD that I found it at Target. Barney's Birthday (Portuguese Version) Part 1 Barney's Birthday (Portuguese Version) Part 2 Barney's Birthday (Portuguese Version) Part 3 Barney's Birthday (Portuguese Version) Part 4 Next: Barney & Friends: Rhyming Time (Sprout Version) BarneyInGrade11, where did you find the Portuguese version in The Barney Vault's copy? Talk in Rhyme (Rhyming Time) A Holiday in the Park with Barney Part 1 A Holiday in the Park with Barney Part 2 Next: Barney's Colorful World (2004 Version) BarneyIn2015, did you upload the Christmas version of the live attraction at Universal Studios Florida would've been released on home video from 1997? Opening to Samson and Delilah 1994 VHS Here is the closing to Samson and Delilah 1994 VHS and here are the orders: #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo #Warning Screen #Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience #"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" #Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer #"Coming Soon on Videocassette" #Angels in the Outfield Preview #The Lion King Preview #Gargoyles Preview #1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo #Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Closing to Samson and Delilah 1994 VHS Here is the closing to Samson and Delilah 1994 VHS and here are the orders: #"The End" #1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) #Turner Entertainment Logo #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Asphalt Jungle (45th Anniversary Edition) I found 2001 VHS of Barney's Campfire Sing-Along got re-released in a Classic Collection box set from Lyrick Studios. I'll show you the VHS case. The front, the spines, the top and the back. Here's the white tape with the ink label. The print date says "February 6, 2001 (2/6/01)." Caged (45th Anniversary Edition) Campfire Sing-Along was re-released on VHS from Lyrick Studios in 2001. Barney Songs was re-released on VHS from Lyrick Studios in 2001. Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons was re-released on VHS from Lyrick Studios in 2001. Cyrano de Bergerac (45th Anniversary Edition) SPACE RACERS WAS NOT DISTRIBUTED BY HIT ENTERTAINMENT!!! IT'S ONLY PRODUCED BY MARYLAND PUBLIC TELEVISION AND AMERICAN PUBLIC TELEVISION! The Magnificent Yankee (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of The Magnificent Yankee and here are the orders: #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo #Warning Screen #"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" #Pocahontas Sneak Preview #"Coming Soon on Videocassette" #The Lion King Preview #"Now Available on Videocassette" #MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview #The Brave Little Toaster Preview #MGM/UA Family Treasures Preview #Pizza Hut Commercial #1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo #Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Harvey (45th Anniversary Edition) The "Barney's Birthday" soundtrack is now available on CD and for download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! Broken Arrow (45th Anniversary Edition) VIDEOS FOR RIMBA'S ISLAND ARE NOT FOR KIDVID ON YOUTUBE!!! I HATE RIMBA'S ISLAND!!!!! Mister 880 (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Mister 880 and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # Pocahontas Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Adam's Rib (45th Anniversary Edition) This is VideoStationBRNY's copy. The Men (45th Anniversary Edition) Taken from the Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes DVD. Dyllion Kavanagh Channel 2, did you get these Barney videos for Season 9 and Season 11 on YouTube? No Road Out (45th Anniversary Edition) Daniel Jurvasky, is this Barney holiday song was taken from We Wish You a Merry Christmas in 2005? Panic in the Streets (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Birthday Bash was released on DVD in 2011, but the company certainly shot a recording of the show. In both regular and Christmas versions of Universal Studios Florida's live attraction A Day in the Park with Barney were released on home video, but the company certainly shot a recording of the show. Bitter Rice (45th Anniversary Edition) A soundtrack for both the regular and Christmas versions of the live attraction A Day in the Park with Barney was released on CD and cassette. A soundtrack for the live show Barney's Big Surprise was released on CD and cassette in 1997. A soundtrack for the stage show tour and the home video Barney's Musical Castle was released on CD and cassette in 2001. A soundtrack for the live show Barney's Colorful World was released on CD in 2004. A soundtrack for the fouth national tour and the 6th stage show Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour was released on CD in 2007. A soundtrack for Barney's Birthday Bash was released on CD in 2011. The Gunfighter (45th Anniversary Edition) A soundtrack for the movie Barney's Great Adventure was released on CD and cassette from Lyrick Studios in 1998. A soundtrack for the video Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm was released on CD and cassette from Lyrick Studios in 2000. A soundtrack for the special The Land of Make-Believe was released on CD and cassette from HIT Entertainment in 2005. A soundtrack for the home video Let's Go to the Beach was released on CD from HIT Entertainment in 2006. A soundtrack for the special Let's Go to the Farm was released on CD from HIT Entertainment in 2006. A soundtrack for the special Dino-Mite Birthday was released on CD in 2007. A soundtrack for Season 11 was released on CD and Digital Download in 2014. Mystery Street (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney in Outer Space was later released on DVD on October 2, 1999. It's Time for Counting was re-released on DVD from HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in 2006. Barney Songs was re-released on DVD from HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in 2006. Barney's Musical Castle was released on DVD in 2001. Barney's Pajama Party was released on DVD in 2002. You Can Be Anything was re-released on DVD in 2007. If Willie Comes Marching Home (45th Anniversary Edition) *The Backyard Show (1988) *Three Wishes (1989) *A Day at the Beach (1989) *Waiting for Santa (1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Barney Goes to School (1990) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Rock with Barney (1991) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Imagination Island (1994) *Barney Safety (1995) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) *Barney Songs (1995) *Barney's Talent Show (1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Once Upon a Time (1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) *It's Time for Counting (1998) *Barney in Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) *My Party with Barney (1998) *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) *What a World We Share (1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) *Let's Play School (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *More Barney Songs (1999) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) *Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) *Barney's Pajama Party (2001) *You Can Be Anything (2002) *Barney's Beach Party (2002) *Round and Round We Go (2002) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005) *Just Imagine (2005) *Everyone is Special (2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005) *Let's Make Music (2006) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Celebrating Around the World (2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) *The Best of Barney (2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) *Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) *Let's Play Outside (2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010) *Best Fairy Tales (2010) *I Can Do It! (2011) *Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) *Big World Adventure (2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) *I Love My Friends (2012) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Barney Home Videos that they also should've been released: *'Our Friend, Barney' (1988) *'Let's Be Healthy' (1990) *'The Backyard Gang Sleepover '(1990) *'Barney's Magical Christmas' (1992) *'Barney's Make-Believe Vacation' (1993) *Bedtime with Barney (1994) *'Getting Ready for School' (1995) *'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along' (1996) *'Let's Start a Band!' (1996) *Let's Show Respect (1996) *'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' (1998) *'Once Upon a Magical Tale' (1999) *'Barney's Animal Friends' (1999) *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (1999) *'More Barney Safety' (2000) *'Let's Play Games with Barney' (2000) *'Barney's Patriotic Parade' (2000) *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure' (2000) *'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' (2001) *'Our Beautiful Earth' (2001) *'Let's Exercise with Barney' (2001) *'Happy Easter, Love Barney' (2002) *'Let's Read with Barney' (2002) *'Barney's Very Special Day' (2002) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) *'Barney's Musical Day' (2003) *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' (2003) *'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' (2004) *That's a Home to Me (2005) *People Helping Other People (2005) *Barney's Birthday (2005) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *'Let's Go to the Library' (2007) *'Let's Go to the Police Station' (2007) *'Barney's Patriotic Celebration' (2009) *'Let's Go Back to School' (2009) *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) *Barney's Furry Friends (2010) *Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) *'Let's Go to the Circus' (2013) *Story Time with Barney (2014) *'Let's Go to the Gym' (2014) *'Let's Go Under the Sea' (2014) *'Barney's Camping Adventure' (2014) *'Barney Safety in the Park' (2014) *This is How I Feel (2014) *'Let's Go to the Movies' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Castle' (2015) *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) *'Let's Go to the Store' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Museum' (2015) *It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) *'Barney's Musical Jukebox' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Restaurant' (2015) *Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2015) *'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney' (2015) Annie, Get Your Gun (45th Anniversary Edition) #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Play Piano with Me! #Day and Night #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Picture of Friendship #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Pets #Vets #Counting #Letters #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Differences #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Careers #China #Kenya #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Listen! #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #Starlight, Star Bright #Big as Barney #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #The Chase #Dream Big #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game #What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog #Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure #Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Barney & Friends episodes that they also should've been: #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #That's a Home to Me #'It's Day Time, It's Night Time' #'Wild, Wild, West Barney!' #Winter's Wonderful #There are Seven Days in a Week #'Barney's Very Silly Day!' #I am a Fine Musician #'Around the World We Go' #'Barney's Opposite Day' #No Matter Where They Are #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version)' #'All Around the World' #Good Manners #'Going Fishing!' #A Big Parade of Numbers #'We Always Clean Up' #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #'The Four Seasons of Fun' #'Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version)' #'A Home for Dogs' #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! #Sailing, Sailing #Puttin' on a Show #'What's That Shadow? (1999 Version)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors and Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #'That's What Friends are For' #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #Way Up in Outer Space #'The 4 Seasons ' #'Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #'Sleepover Surprises ' #'The Clean Up Club' #'Let's Go Hunting' #'I Love My Neighborhood' #'Goodbye, Blankey' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air' #'Rainy Days are Fun' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground' #'Animal See, Animal Do' #'My New Shoes' #'Soup's On!' #'The Greatest Show on Earth' #'A Friend in Need' #'It's Magic' #'Going on a Fishing Trip' #'Back on Track' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner' #'The Park Sale' #'School Days' #'I'm a Scientist' #'Spring' #'Fall' #'Safety Patrol' #'Friendship' #'Families' #'Homes' #'The Babysitter' #'The Color of Barney' #'Imagination' #'Adventures' #'Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite' #'Time Flies' #'Get Well' #'Rhyming Time' #Valentine's Day #Love #'Habitat' #'The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure' #'The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure' #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival' #'Having Fun with Imagination!' #'Let's Play Safely!' #'Places with Barney!' #'A Castle for Princess Teddy!' #'Different Kinds of Shoes' #'Play Music with Me' #'A Sad Day' #'Let's All Protect Our Earth' #'The Amazing Four Seasons' #'Exercise is Fun for All!' #'Eating Healthy' #'Riff's Birthday' #'A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion' #'Let's Use Our Five Senses!' #'There's No Place as Good as Home' #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #What I Want to Be (2011 episode) #'Reading is Fun!' #'Opposites, Opposites Everywhere!' #'We're All Very Special!' Cinderella (45th Anniversary Edition) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call *Pocahontas Video Game and Software Preview *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *The Santa Clause Preview *Pocahontas Preview *MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo *Opening Credits (Song: "Cinderella")/'Once Upon a Time' *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" *'New Mouse in the House'/Lucifer *Lucifer Picks on Bruno *Lucifer Tries to Get Gus *Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation *The King's Problems *"Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King *"The Work Song" *Stealing *Cinderella's Surprise *Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" *"Well, This is Love" *The King and the Grand Duke's Conversation *Lady Tremaine's Reluctant News *Jaq and Gus Get the Key *Lucifer Attacks *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) *"The End" *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) *Turner Entertainment Logo *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Rimba's Island: Lions Can't Sing 2003 VHS I bought a Rimba's Island VHS tape "Lions Can't Sing" from eBay for my birthday. This was released in 2003. It was also came in a white clam shell. Here's the front, spine and the back. That has The Incredible World of DIC logo, but, here's the black tape with the sticker label, and no print date. That's it! Ernest Saves Christmas (10th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Enemy of the State Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Faculty Theatrical Teaser Trailer # A Civil Action Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Armageddon Preview # The Horse Whisperer Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Six Days, Seven Nights Preview # Simon Birch Preview # "On ABC" # The Practice Commercial # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits # A Business Trip for Santa # Santa's Replacement # Santa's Magic Bag # The Governor's Helper # Plan B # Flying Reindeer # Santa's Little Helpers # A Wild Ride # Ernest Saves Christmas/End Credits # "Theatrical Trailer" # Ernest Saves Christmas Official Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Playing God Preview # Screaming Cartoons 2 Preview # Mimic Preview # Cop Land Preview # Dharma and Greg Commercial # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. Opening to Barney Safety 1999 VHS Here is the opening to Barney Safety 1999 VHS and here are the orders: #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video for Toot! Toot! Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Sing & Dance with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) #Barney Safety Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney Safety 1999 VHS Here is the closing to Barney Safety 1999 VHS and here are the orders: #End Credits #Let's Play School Trailer #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) That's All. Bambi 1989 VHS (Version #2) Here is another version of the 1989 VHS of Bambi and here are the orders: # Warning Scroll # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Peter Pan 1989 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Attraction" # Oliver and Company Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Love is a Song") # Early Morning # Meeting Young Prince Bambi # Good Morning # Bambi and Thumper Meet Flower/The Storm Begins # "Little April Shower" # The Meadow/Meet Faline # The Great Prince of the Forest/Man # Autumn and Winter Fun # Long Winter/Mother's Death # Bambi Searches for His Mother # "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" # Twitterpated # Flower Becomes Twitterpated # Thumper is Twitterpated # Bambi Gets Twitterpated # I Bring You a Song ("Looking for Romance") # Man Returns # Faline Chased by Dogs # Escape from the Fire # After the Fire # Bambi, the Great Prince of the Forest # "The End" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Although this special "Imagination Island" has its own soundtrack, some of the songs featured in the special are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "The Sailing Medley", "That's What an Island Is", "Tinkerputt's Song", "Jungle Adventure", and then the reprise of "Just Imagine". A soundtrack would've been made for this special Barney's Night Before Christmas, with all songs. The first soundtrack for Elliot Moose would've been released on CD and cassette as Elliot Moose is on the Loose!: Sing-Along, in 1999. The first soundtrack for Season 9 of Barney & Friends would've been released on CD and for Digital Download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play as''' Season 9 Sing-Along', on September 21, 2013. The second soundtrack for Season 9 of Barney & Friends would've been released on CD and for Digital Download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play as '''Season 9 - Let's Make Music!', on May 15, 2014. The first soundtrack for Season 11 would've been released on CD and for Digital Download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play on August 18, 2014, with 25 songs from the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. A soundtrack for the special We Wish You a Merry Christmas was released on CD and Digital Download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play from HIT Entertainment on October 6, 2015, with 25 songs from the Barney Season 9 speical from 2005. A soundtrack for the home video''' Barney's Birthday (2005) '''was released on CD and Digital Download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play from HIT Entertainment on September 15, 2015. A soundtrack for DIC's series of Rimba's Island and Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm were released on CD and cassette from DIC in 1996.